Spirits Hatred
by MidnightShinobi
Summary: A high school where half the students that get sent into a coma are boys.What happens if all the SPR guys got sent into a coma?Its up to the girls to solve this case and save the SPR boys and students.NaruMai,AyakoTakigawa,MadokaLin,MasakoJohn FRIENDSHIP!
1. Chapter 1

Hiya everyone!Well this is my 2nd ghost hunt fanfic.This one will also have some humor in it.It just doesn't seem right not to put in some humor in it.OK!enjoy my story!Oh and if you got the time please also read my SPR Halloween Party story and Tessa19s story,One choice.Thank you!

Disclaimer-I don't own the Ghost hunt characters but the other characters in here belong to me

* * *

Chapter 1

_"Why?why me?Just because I'm different..."_

It was 10:00 in the morning.Mai Taniyama woke up from her sleep and got up from her bed.She went to her closet and got out her clothes.She then proceeded to go brush her teeth and take a shower.After she was done taking a shower,she put on some clothes and walked out the door.It had been 2 years since she worked for SPR.Everyone has changed these past years.Mai's hair grew longer reaching below her shoulder.She also grew taller by 3 inches making her 5'4 and she is now age 18.

She finally reached the SPR building.She walked in and went to her bosses office.As she entered,she was greeted by the usual."Mai,tea",Naru demanded in his usual tone.Naru has grown essentially tall by 4 inches making him 6'2.His hair grew longer making his bangs cover his whole eyes.He is now age 19.In the past 2 years Naru has soften up.Everyone liked that fact.Mai went off to get him some tea.On the way there,she bumped into Lin and fell.She looked up to see the tall man.Lin is the same height and tall like usual.His bangs are cut up to his eye now.(It's as short as Hatori's from Fruits Basket).

"Good morning Lin-san!",Mai said with a cheerful smile.He smiled back but it was a small smile.Back then he barely smiled but now hes starting to open more to everyone.Mai got up and apologized and went back to her duty getting tea.

She came back into the office with tea in her hand.She set the tea down on his desk and he proceeded to drink it.It was quiet for awhile until Naru broke the silence."Mai...do you have a boyfriend..?",He asked the brunette(Did I spell that right?).Mai jumped at the sound of'boyfriend' and blushed.She shook her head."Um...no...",She answered.Naru nodded.

"Why?",She asked.Naru didn't answer that question.Takigawa,Ayako,John,Masako,Yasuhara and Lin entered the room.Takigawa still looked the same except that his age is now 27.As for John,his hair and bangs grew longer.His bangs cover the top of his eyes and he is now 22.Masako grew taller by 3 inches making her 5'3.Her age and length of her hair is the same as Mai's.Ayako cut her hair a bit shorter and she is age 25.Yasuhara grew a bit taller by 2 inches making him 6 feet.He is the same age as Mai and Masako and his hair is still the same length.

"Alright,you are all here",Naru said and picked up some papers from his desk and read it.He looked back up at everyone else."I have called you all in because we have another case to solve".As if that wasn't obvious enough,he told everyone that the case will be in a high school thats a bit far from Tokyo."Whats the case now?",Takigawa asked.

"This case will take place in Raiyokuri high school in Nagoya(the school is made up but Nagoya is a real city)there have been incidents where boys goes into comas",Naru said.Takigawa,Lin,Yasuhara and John twitched since they are boys themselves."So,when do we leave?",John asked.

"We leave in 2 days and were using an airplane this time.Traffic has been getting more and more and common in Tokyo so I want everyone to pack up and buy your tickets except for Mai,I will take care of her ticket",Everyone,excluding John,gave her a jealous look and said"lucky".Mai sweatdropped.Naru continued"We meet at the airport at 11am do you understand?",.Everyone nodded."But,how are you going to get the van to Nagoya?",Ayako asked.

"The usual question from an idiot like you",Naru teased.Ayako snapped and was about to punch him until Takigawa caught her and hugged her."Hey babe calm down",He said to her and kissed her on the cheek.She calmed down and kissed him back.They have been going out for quite awhile."Get a room you two",Masako said looking away from them.Ayako smirked.

"Your just jealous because I have a boyfriend and you don't",and she laid her head on Takigawa's chest.Masako snapped."SHUT UP YOU USELESS MIKO!!!!!",She yelled.Now Ayako snapped."YOU SHUT UP MS"I'M SO PRETTY BUT I DON'T HAVE A BOYFRIEND!!!!!",She yelled back letting go of Takigawa.Ayako was about to charge for her but then she was stopped again only this time it was John.

"Calm down Ayako-san and Hara-san",He said with the sweet,innocent voice he always had.Ayako calmed down again."Hmph",She turned her head and crossed her arms.Naru was holding his head and sighed"Anyways,the van will be shipped in a cargo plane",He picked up his ticket that he already bought."Our flight leaves at 11:30am and we arrive at 1:45pm so its only going to be a 2 hour flight",He puts down his ticket and looks at everyone.

"You men may leave now but the ladies have to stay",So,the guys went and the girls stayed.

"I want you girls to watch the boys...and don't leave them alone..this case will only endanger the boys",He said.The girls nodded and he told them that they may leave.So,all the girls left.Just as Mai was about to leave Naru called out to her.

"Yes Naru?",Naru got up from his seat and walked towards her.He stopped right in front of her and hugged her.Mai was shocked and she blushed.

"I'll see you in 2 days",Naru said to her and let go of her.Mai was still blushing and spaced out.She snapped out of it and smiled at Naru."See you in 2 days also!",She said happily and left his office.Naru felt his face heat up a bit but he didn't care.He went back to his desk and sat down. 

* * *

Well how was it?I know its kinda...well I'm a negative person so yeahsweatdropsI would always say something bad about it.But anyways reviews please!


	2. Chapter 2

Well heres my 2nd chapter of Spirits Hatred.Just a little note I lost the notebook that I had my story in so the story might be a bit rushed because I am trying to remember what I put in it.Sorry for the long wait also.Oh and yes Naru is a bit OC but this is a timeskip.People change over the years so why not he also change?I only made him a bit nicer.But anyways ENJOY!

disclaimer-No I don't own Ghost hunt or its characters

No flames please I'm a sensitive person.AND flames will be used to burn the one person I hate the most..and no its not Masako(refer to SPR Halloween Party for more info) 

* * *

Chapter 2

Two days has passed.Everyone met at the airport at 11am.They all proceeded to go to check in their luggages.After,they went to go to their terminal and went through body check in(I don't know whats it called).Once they were done with that they all went to their gate and sat down and waited until their flight is ready to board.Everyone had something entertaining to do,except for Mai.Takigawa and Ayako were listening to their I-pods with Ayako's head leaning on Takigawa's shoulder.John read his bible to pass time.Yasuhara,Naru and Lin were reading their books and Masako sat there with her eyes closed.She seemed to be meditating.Mai sighed.She felt a bit left out seeing everyone doing something.She turned her head to Naru and stared at him.He didn't seem to notice Mai looking at him.Mai thought to herself"Should I sit closer?".She hesitated for a second but moved closer to him anyways.She looked over his shoulder to see what he was reading.At this point Naru finally noticed her.He closed his book and stared at Mai.

"Yes Mai?",He asked in concern.Mai jumped and blushed.

"Oh..um I-I was just wondering what you were reading...",She said.Naru raised and eyebrow and sighed."Well its another psychic book thats confusing for a brain like yours".At this point Mai became mad.An announcement came up."Flight number 439 to Nagoya will be boarding shortly".Everyone stopped what they were doing and started getting ready,excluding Ayako and Takigawa.They both had their I-pods blasted up so they didn't hear anything.Yasuhara walked up to them and took out their earphones.Ayako and Takigawa looked at him with that"hey!"look.

"In case you didn't hear anything,which you most likely didnt,the plane will be boarding soon so you should start packing up by now",Yasuhara said.Ayako and Takigawa jumped and looked around to see everyone else getting ready.Takigawa slapped his head.

"Damn I just remembered I need the bathroom!",He exclaimed and ran to the bathroom.Yasuhara sweatdropped while smiling.Ayako shook her head and took her and Takigawa's I-pod and put them in her purse.Another announcement came up.

"The plane is ready to board now please line up with your tickets and board the plane, thank you"

Takigawa came running back and lined up with the rest of the SPR gang.

At the plane ride...

Mai looked out the window and looked down on the passing cities.It was a beautiful sight to see from above.Mai turned her head to find Naru staring at her.

"What were you looking at?",He asked.

"The cities...its nice from above",She replied.They both kept staring at eachother in the eye.Their faces drew closer and closer."Ahem"Mai jumped while Naru stared at Lin.Lin was pointing at a flight attendent standing right next to them.They both stared at the flight attendent,who seemed to have a"I guess I must've interrupted a moment"look.Mai blushed of embarrassment and so did Naru but it was a very faint one.

"..Well would you two like any snacks to eat?",She asked as if she didn't see anything.Naru shook his head and said"no thanks".Mai decided to take some doritos.The flight attendent moved to the next passengers.

An hour and a few minutes has passed since they took off.Takigawa was sleeping and Ayako just sat there listening to her I-pod.Everyone else seemed to be sititng there all bored.An announcement finally came up getting everyones attention.

"Ladies and gentlemen we will be landing at Nagoya shortly please make sure your seatbelts are on and prepare for arrival"

The plane started slowing going down.Afterawhile,it finally reached the ground.

"Ladies and gentlemen welcome to Nagoya.Thank you for riding and have a nice day" 

* * *

Ok this is all I can write right now.I need to go somewhere soon.I'll post up chapter 3 ASAP.Thank you for reading my story and review please!


	3. Chapter 3

Okie dokie then.This is my 3rd chapter of Spirits Hatred.For those of you who want me to update on my SPR Halloween Party I will.My friend,who posted up my chapters while I was unable to, hasn't brought the chapter back to me so I'm gonna go on ahead and make a new chapter.She keeps forgetting so please excuse her.

Disclaimer-I don't own Ghost hunt or any of its characters

No flames please I'm a sensitive person.AND flames will be used to burn the one person I hate the most..and no its not Masako(refer to SPR Halloween Party for more info)

Enjoy my story!And please excuse me if I have any mistakes.Oh and also Takigawa has a donkey(from Shrek)moment in here. 

* * *

Chapter 3

The SPR gang has gotten off the plane.John,Mai,Masako,Ayako,Takigawa and Yasuhara waited for Naru and Lin to get the van and bring them to the school.After a long wait the van finally appears.They all hopped in with their luggages and bags.The back of the van was cramped up with people,bags and equipments.Basically everyone,excluding Naru and Lin,were smashed up together and could barely move.While driving,Lin looked at a map and then looked back up to the road again.

"The school is nearby so it shouldn't take very long",He announced.Everyone,except Naru,were all happy about it.(I mean come on who wouldn't?If your being smashed up like that I'm pretty sure you would like to get off as soon as you can right?)Only a few minutes has passed and Takigawa is already complaining.

"Are we there yet?",He asked.Everyone shook their heads.

"Are we there yet?",He asked again.Naru said no.

"Are we there yet?",He asked again.John said no politely.

"...Are we there YET!?",He asked again for the 4th time annoying everyone else.

"NO!!!!!!!!!",Everyone yelled at him.Takigawa jumped a little and smiled nervously.Ayako sighed and took his face using her hands.She moved his face to hers."Hey babe if you promise to shut up I'll give you a kiss",She said.Takigawa smiled at the thought.He nodded his head and their faces got closer.Their lips locked but not for long because Masako interrupted them.

"Get a room you two",She said while turning her head away.Ayako and Takigawa had an angry patch on.Lin sighed."You may kiss all you want just not always in front of us please".Everyone nodded their heads in agreement.Ayako and Takigawa sighed."fine we won't",They both said.Lin looked at the map and back up again.

"Heres the school everyone",He said and entered the school.He parked the car in the visitors parking lot.Everyone jumped..well tried to..with joy.Takigawa immediately ran out.Everyone else got off calmly.As they got off,the principal came to them.She was a female who looked like in her late 20s with long hair reaching down to her hips.Mai thought she was beautiful.Shes not the only ones.Everyone else thought she was beautiful also.The principal smiled.

"Hello there I am the principal of this school.Please allow me to show you around",She said and the SPR gang followed her in.As they entered the main building they saw a big fountain right in the middle of it.The water in it was very clean.To their left were 3 doors leading to the auditorium where meetings and other activities were held.To their right were 5 doors.The first door was a room for the faculty and staff.The 2nd room was a room for teachers.The 3rd room was the nurses office.The 4th room was the principals office and the last room was the janitors room.The principal lead them into the her office.The office was pretty big.The principal went behind her desk and got out a folder saying"coma incidents".She gave it to Lin,whom she presumed to be the leader.

"You will be needing this since your the leader",She said.Lin didn't take it and pointed out that Naru was the leader.The principal looked shocked but hid it.She apologized and handed the folder to Naru.Naru took it from her and opened the folder.Many papers fell out of it.Yasuhara bent down and picked them up and gave him the papers.He took it and put it back in.Then they all proceeded to look around the school. 

* * *

Well thats the end of it.Sorry I would write more but its late here and I need to go to bed.I'll write more the next day.see ya!


	4. Chapter 4

I'm back!sorry I didn't update earlier.But anyways heres the new chapter of Spirits Hatred.Oh and another thing I'm going to add in a new pairing LinxMadoka.I noticed alot of people seem to like this couple so i told myself"heck why not?".Madoka will appear in the later chapters though.And I will add in a bit of JohnxMasako but their relationship is going to be a FRIENDSHIP relationship.Like I said,I do not like Masako.If she gets over the fact that she isn't perfect and stop being so snoby and hands Naru to Mai I wouldn't mind her.Anyways enjoy my story!

Disclaimer-I don't own Ghost hunt or any of its characters

No flames please I'm a sensitive person.AND flames will be used to burn the one person I hate the most..and no its not Masako(refer to SPR Halloween Party for more info)

* * *

chapter 4

Everyone was passing by the back of the school where the senior area is.As they passed by,everyone noticed a big tree right across them,but noone cared to pay attention.As John was following them he fell right behind when he tripped on his shoe laces.He landed face down on the ground.He had forgotten they were untied somehow.Noone seemed to notice because they just kept following the principal.He got back up and rubbed his head.He reached for his shoes and tied his shoe laces.He got back up and dusted himself.He looked up at the tree across him and wondered"thats a pretty big tree..." .He decided to look at the tree for a second,so he went up to it and looked up at it.Indeed it is a pretty big tree.Its taller than any of the schools buildings and it seemed to be an old one to.Out of everyone in the gang,Masako was the only one to notice that there was someone missing.So,she stopped walking and turned back to see John looking up at the tree.

"John,what are you doing?",She yelled to him.Everyone heard her and turned around with her.John looked back at everyone and sweatdropped."Oh I'm sorry guys I was just looking at the tree",He said.Everyone turned back around and began walking again except for Masako.

"Well..are you coming?",She asked.John jumped a little and said"yes"and ran up to her.They both started walking fast until they caught up with the rest.The principal lead them into the senior building.She turned around to look at them."Ok well this is it...I've showed you around,"She said."Do you have a place where we can set up our base?",He asked her.She put her finger under her chin and started thinking.

"Hmm...oh!you can use this classroom",She goes up to a door and opened it to reveal an empty room."This classroom is not in use right now so you may use this one if you wish",.Naru nodded.

"Ok I want all of you to get the equipment from the van and bring them here.After,set them up around the school",He demanded and went into the classroom.Everyone sighed at him being so demanding.Everyone ignored it and went to go get the equipment from the van.Masako was going to get the camera from the van until she noticed John was holding his head with his face pale.She looked at him and wondered,so she put the equipment down and went to him.

"You ok?your turning pale",She said.He nodded his head and smiled a weak smile then he went to get an equipment from the van.Masako knew there was something wrong but she put it all behind and went to help everyone else.As they were all done getting the equipment from the van,they all set them up at the base and different places of the school.When they were all done,they went back to the base to see Naru reading the files from the folder the principal originally gave to Lin.He looked up at everyone.

"Ok we should probably start exorcising one of the classroom where the first victim got sent into a coma.Lets see if any results come.John,I want you to exorcise first",He demanded yet again.John nodded looking a bit worse than before.Takigawa looked at him and raised an eyebrow.

"Hey dude whats up with you?you sick or something?",He asked.John shook his head and replied with a weak no.Everyone stared at him with a suspicious look on their face."Are you sick John?",Mai asked.He shook his head again."Maybe I should exorcise instead",Ayako said looking a bit worried.John shook his head."No I can do this",He said."Are you sure?",Masako asked.He nodded his head.

"Yes I'm sure.I'm fine",He said and walked with Naru,who left everyone ever since.Everyone followed them.As they reached the classroom,John took out his holy water and bible and began to do his prayers.Everyone stood in the back of the classroom watching him."_Why do I feel so weak?_",.John thought to himself.Suddenly his whole world became blank and then he fell,but not before Takigawa ran up to him and caught him.John's bible fell on the floor and the holy water was spilled.

"John you ok?answer me!",He yelled while shaking him.He looked back at everyone.Everyone had the worried look on their faces,even Naru.Naru looked at Masako.

"Masako,call the ambulance",He demanded.Masako nodded and ran to the office as fast as she could.She reached the principals office and asked"We need a phone right now.One of our members has passed out all of a sudden.",She said in a half tired half worried voice.The principals eyes widened and she grabbed the phone and gave it to Masako.

* * *

The end...ok not really the end.How was it?reviews please!thank you!


	5. Chapter 5

hi there everyone!I'm so sorry for the VERY late update but ...rejoice!Spirit's hatred is back!Well I had alot of reasons as to why I didn't update in awhile..but I'd rather not say.

Disclaimer-I don't own Ghost hunt or any of its characters

No flames please I'm a sensitive person.AND flames will be used to burn the one person I hate the most..and no its not Masako.

//Hello there!//-means talking on the other line of the phone

* * *

Chapter 5

The ambulance has come taking John in with Masako following along.Naru had told her to go with John to the hospital and call once she finds out what's wrong.Masako looked back at everybody as the ambulance door closed and the ambulance went straight to the hospital.Everyone looked down.They all knew he wasn't feeling well but they let him do the exorcism anyways,but everyone wondered.Would it have been the same even if he didn't do the exorcism?Naru broke the silence.

"Ok we need to stop looking gloomy and get back to our case.We will find out what has happened to John when Masako calls.For now let's all take a break",Everyone nodded and headed back to the base and waited for the lunch bell to ring.The principal had asked the cafeteria to give some food to them as well.Once the bell rang,they all went to the cafeteria to eat.

At the cafeteria there were barely any boy's.There were all mostly girl's.Mai looked around to see a bunch of girls looking at Naru and giggling.Mai glared at them and they jumped and turned back around.Mai smiled of triumph.Then she felt something tap on her shoulder and turned around to look at Yasuhara smiling.

"Aww your defending your boyfriend",Aparently,Naru heard this but chose to ignore it.Mai started to blush alot and frowned at Yasuhara.

"Shut up!"Yasuhara laughed and Mai got bit more angry.

"You better run because your DEAD!",She yelled really loud and alot of people looked at her.Yasuhara jumped and twitched a bit.Sheesh can't she see he was just joking.Well he had no other choice but to run.He ran out the cafeteria and into the senior area.Yasuhara looked back to see that Mai was catching up.Wow she was pretty fast.He pushed his leg's to go faster and slammed into a tree.Mai calmed down and now looks worried.She ran up to him and kneeled down.

"Yasuhara-san are you ok?",She asked.Yasuhara gave a small laugh and nodded.Mai smiled no longer angry and helped him to get up.Mai looked at the tree.

"Hey..isn't this the same tree we passed by before when the principal was giving us a tour around the school?",She asked.Yasuhara looked around and them up at the tree.

"Yeah I think it is...wow it really is big",He remarked.

"Well let's get back to the cafeteria and eat",Mai said and they both walked back to the cafeteria both ignoring the stares from the students.Takigawa already had their lunch on the table so they didn't bother to line up again.Everyone ate silently until Ayako broke the silence.

"Hey Yasuhara-san how come your not eating?",Ayako asked.The boy had only been staring at his food and playing around with it with one of his hands on his head.Yasuhara blinked and looked at her and smiled.

"Uh..I don't know I was feeling hungry awhile ago..",He replied and stared back at his food.Mai was the only one to notice his face was pale,but just shrugged it off.

Afterawhile everyone finished eating,except for Yasuhara,who barely ate anything,and they all went back to the base.Yasuhara seemed to be walking slower than usual thus making him behind everyone.Mai looked back at him.

"Hey Yasuhara-san I know your tired from all that running but I know you can-",Suddenly Yasuhara fell down to the floor and Mai jumped.Everyone turned back around to face the two and Takigawa ran to the fallen Yasuhara.

"Jou-chan what happened!?",He asked.Mai shook her head and said"I don't know".She now looked even more worried.Takigawa motioned Lin to pick up Yasuhara and put him on Takigawa's back.Then they all went quickly back to the base.

At the base Takigawa put Yasuhara on his sleeping bag and huffed.

"He's probably just exhausted from all that running you guy's did",Takigawa said.Mai nodded in agreement laid back on her sleeping bag.

Three hour's has passed and Yasuhara still hasn't woken up.Everybody starts to get worried.

"Takigawa-kun,are you sure he just passed out?",Ayako asked.

"Well...yeah of course..",Takigawa replied and looked at the unconsious Yasuhara.Takigawa frowned and went up to him.He picked him up with his shoulders.

"WAKE UP DAMNIT WAKE UP!!!!!!",Takigawa yelled while shaking Yasuhara.Still no sign of response.Takigawa sighed and put him back down gently"He's still out of it",He said.Ayako slapped him across the face.

"You idiot how the hell is that supposed to work!?",She exclaimed.Takigawa put his hand on his cheek and said"ow".Then everybody heard a loud music come out of nowhere and looked around for the source of it.Naru digged into his pockets and took out his cellphone.Everybody stayed quiet.

//Hi Naru it's Masako.I just got some info from the emergency room about John-san//Naru nodded.Everybody gathered around him,except for Yasuhara,who was still unconsious.Masako sighed on the other line.

//He won't be with us for the remainder of the case..he's in a coma and he has been put on life support//Naru eyes widened.He nodded and hung up the phone without a goodbye and looked at everyone,who were anxious to know what's up.

"That was Masako on the phone.She said John is in a coma and is put on life support",Naru explained calmly.Everyone's eyes widened.Mai was covering her mouth.

"N-no way!",Ayako said while holding Takigawa.Then it hit Takigawa.He turned around roughly letting go of Ayako and went over to Yasuhara.He picked him up once again and started shaking him.

"YASUHARA WAKE UP!!!!!COME ON PLEASE WAKE UP!!!!...",No response like usual.Takigawa slapped his face.Ayako went up to comfort him.

"I can't believe this...I should've realized this before!",He yelled at himself.Ayako rubbed his back.

"What?",Mai asked.Naru closed his eyes.

"Yasuhara-san is in a coma",He said.

* * *

Aww great I put two of my favorite ghost hunt characters into a coma!lol but that's how much I love them!(as a character)well hope you guy's enjoyed!reviews please! 


	6. Chapter 6

Ok here's chappy six of Spirit's Hatred.Who is the next victim?read on and you'll find out!

Disclaimer-I don't own Ghost hunt or any of its characters

No flames please I'm a sensitive person.AND flames will be used to burn the one person I hate the most..and no its not Masako.

//Hello there!//-means talking on the other line of the phone

* * *

Chapter 6

"Hara-san return to the school now at once",Naru said on his cellphone.The ambulance had just finished taking in Yasuhara so they left a few minutes ago.

//Why?//She asked.Naru sighed.

"Yasuhara-san is going to the hospital",On the other line Masako covered her mouth.

//Is..he also in a coma?//She asked.Naru didn't answer and hung up.Masako sighed and looked over to her side.John was laying on his bed with the life support mask(I don't know what they call it)on his mouth and nose giving him air.Masako became sad.Now Yasuhara was in a coma.She didn't know what to do anymore.She looked out the window and saw an ambulance pass by going to the emergency room.She wondered if that might be Yasuhara inside.

She walked out John's room and went down to the emergency room and indeed it was Yasuhara.He was being rushed into the emergency room and taken inside another room.Masako sighed still looking sad.She went up to the counter and asked where's the nearest bus stop or if she can take a taxi.

---

Back with the rest everyone got ready to sleep since night fell a few hours ago.Although some had a hard time because they've been worrying about John and Yasuhara,but eventually they all fell asleep.Lin stayed awake though typing down on his laptop.He heard Mai groaned and turned on her sleeping bag.She seemed to be trying to block out the noise that Lin is making.Lin decided to take his laptop outside and type out there.Besides,he wanted a bit of fresh air anyway's.

He walked outside the room and closed the door quietly.He walked down the hallway of the senior area and finally reached the door's to outside.He walked out into the nightsky where the moon and stars shined brightly.He see's the huge tree in front of him and decides to sit under it.

It was a comfortable windy night.Not to cold not to hot but somehow the atmosphere got colder than usual.Then he looked at his laptop.The temperature of the area started going down rapidly and he could feel the back of his hair stand up.He immediately stood up and fast walked back into the base where everyone slept comfortably.When he checked his laptop again the temperature went back up to normal.

"Hmm...",He wondered if the tree had a spirit residing in it but before he could ask Naru about it everything went blank.

---

Ayako heard a loud _thump_ and woke up.

"Uhn..",She groaned and sat up rubbing her eye's.She blinked once.Then twice until her vision became clear again.She looked around the dark room and found everyone else sleeping.Takigawa wasn't snoring for some reason.She felt the need to go to the bathroom so she got up from her sleeping bag and walked out to the door,but she tripped on something.

"AH!",She fell on top of it and she got back up and looked down at the object,but it wasn't an object.It was Lin laying on the cold floor face down.

Everbody woke up to the noise Ayako made and Naru turned on the light's.What they all saw surprised them enough to wake them up.Naru immediately threw his cellphone at Takigawa,which hit him on cheek where Ayako slapped him earlier.

"Ow!!!",He touched his now bruised cheek and picked up the cellphone.

"Takigawa-san I want you to call the hospital now!",He demanded almost yelling and ran to Lin's side.Mai got off from her sleeping bag and ran over to Lin's side.Takigawa looked at Naru's cellphone trying to find out how to work it.

"Naru you know I could just use my cellphone",Takigawa said but Naru didn't answer.Takigawa found out how to call with the cellphone so he started to dial.

"Lin-san!wake up!",Mai yelled out worriedly.Naru held on to her arm and shook his head.

"I don't think that will work.He's most likely in a coma",Naru said calmly.Mai almost broke down into tears.First John,next Yasuhara now Lin?She fears the worst.Naru could be next.

"Naru I have called the ambulance they will be coming shortly",Takigawa said.This is now the third time the ambulance came to this school throughout the whole day.The number of boy's going into a coma is rapidly going up.Naru nodded and turned Lin over to his back.Lin's face looked pale just like how John and Yasuhara looked.

---

Masako had asked the driver of the taxi to take her to Raiyokuri high school.Luckily,she was given a free ride because of her huge popularity in Japan.The taxi driver had stopped at the entrance of the school and Masako looked out the window.She saw yet another ambulance and her eye's widened.

"Hmm it seems another student has fallen into a coma...but why would there be any student's at this time of night?",The taxi driver said to himself.Masako immediately got out of the car and said thanks and ran inside the building.Half way there she saw the rest of SPR running with the people taking someone to the ambulance.As she got a closer look the person was Lin.

Masako covered her mouth in shock as everybody ran passed her.Mai stopped and took Masako's arm and dragged her along with them.

---

Outside Lin was taken inside the ambulance and everyone looked down again in sadness.Now the only boys remaining were Naru and Takigawa.Lin and the rest of the ambulance people went in the ambulance and immediately the ambulance left the school.Takigawa was now holding his head from stress and Ayako hugged him.

"Mai,call Madoka",Naru demanded.Mai nodded and took out her cellphone.She can see where this is going.It was just her,Masako,Ayako,Naru and Takigawa.With only five of them still there it will be harder to solve the case.John isn't there to help them with the excorcisms.Yasuhara isn't there to help them gather informations and Lin isn't there to work with the computers.

"Madoka-san it's Mai",Mai said on her cellphone.Madoka raised an eyebrow on the other line wondering why Mai would be calling at this time of night.

//Hello Taniyama-san..why did you call?//Madoka asked.

"Well..three of our friends are in a coma right now..Brown-san..Yasuhara-san and..",Mai hesitated on saying Lin's name.She knew Madoka would be heart broken to hear that Lin is in a coma.

//..and?//Madoka asked.Mai sighed.

"Lin-san",She finally said.Madoka's eyes widened and she dropped the phone.

"Madoka-chan?"Madoka picked up the phone and said

//Yes..I'm sorry Mai-san..I'm here//Madoka said sounding a bit shakily.

"I'm sorry Madoka-chan..but we need you here right now.Without Yasuhara we don't have anyone gathering informations",Mai explained and Madoka nodded on the other side of the phone.

//I will be there as soon as I can.Where are you all located right now?//Madoka asked.

"Raiyokuri high school in Nagoya",Mai said.

//Ok thank you Mai-san//Madoka said and hung up.Mai closed her cellphone and looked at everyone,who were all not in a very good mood right now.

"I called Madoka-san..she said she'll come as soon as she can",Noone said anything after that.Naru told everyone to return back to the base and sleep.The next day will be another long day and perhaps a harder day.

But noone could sleep.They were all worried about their comrades.Mai was mostly worried about Naru.Ayako mostly worried about Takigawa and Masako mostly worried about John and Naru.All in all,they were all worried about all of their comrades.John,Yasuhara and Lin.

And now it's down to Naru and Takigawa.

* * *

Ok I'm done.whew wow that was long..I guess lol.Well hope you enjoyed!Reviews are greatly welcomed!


	7. Chapter 7

Okie dokie here is chapter 7 of Spirit's Hatred.Enjoy!Who is the next victim?

Disclaimer-I don't own Ghost hunt or any of its characters

No flames please I'm a sensitive person.AND flames will be used to burn the one person I hate the most..and no its not Masako.

* * *

Chapter 7

Madoka arrived the next morning.Naru had ordered her to gather some information from the student's in the school so now she was walking around the freshman area.While the other's had other business to attend to.

"Excuse me",She said politely and stopped in front of a bunch of girl's talking in front of the lockers.They all looked at Madoka with a confused look on their face.Madoka smiled.

"I wish to know about what's been happening around this school.I believe many of this schools students have gone into a coma?most of whom are boys?",She said.One of the girls with long silky black hair looked down sadly and shook her head.

"No..it's all boys..absolutely no girl at all has been a victim",The girl replied now hiding her face with her bangs trying to hold back tears.Her friends tried to comfort her.Madoka can see that obviously one of the victims was a close friend of hers.

"I'm sorry if this question hurt you but I needed some information...",Madoka apologized.The girl shook her head.

"No..no it's ok..",She said softly.Madoka smiled and left them alone to cheer up.Looking back the girl seemed to have cheered up when her friends changed the subject.Now she went over to a bunch of other freshman girls and one boy.

"Excuse me,but I wish to get some information from you",She asked politely yet again.They all turned to look at her and smiled.

"What is it?",One of them asked.

"Am I correct that the victims are all boys?",She asked making sure the previous students she went over to weren't lying.They all nodded.Madoka nodded her head.Yup the previous freshman's weren't lying.

"Since when has this started?",She asked.The boy with messy brunette hair put a finger on his chin and looked up.

"Hmm...well were not really sure when it all started but rumors said it all started when a student commited suicide about a few month's ago",He said.Madoka nodded and wrote it all down.

---

Back with the rest Mai was checking the monitor's to see if any of the classrooms temperature went down.So far they were all completely normal.Takigawa and Ayako were outside walking around for awhile and Masako was walking around the school to see if she can sense anything.

Takigawa and Ayako layed down on the grass under the big tree.Noone was around so they decided to have some alone time.Ayako's head was on Takigawa's shoulder.

"This case is getting more intense isn't it baby",She said.Takigawa nodded.

"Yeah and now it's just me and Naru",He said.Ayako sadened and hugged Takigawa.

"Please be careful..I don't know what I'll do if I lost you...",She said.Takigawa hugged her back.

"I will"

---

Mai turned around to look at Naru.Her and him were all alone in the base and Naru was looking at the computer.Mai sighed.

"Ne Naru did you hear one of the students died last night?",She asked.Naru nodded without saying a word.It became quiet again.Mai didn't like the silence so she thought of something to talk about.

"Um..Naru how did the student die again?",She asked.Naru immediately stopped typing.

"Don't you read the newspaper?He died because his heart gave out",He said.Mai looked down worried and sad.There was a high possibility that John,Yasuhara and Lin wouldn't make it.Tears almost fell as she thought about them dying and being wrapped up in a long white blanket but she can't lost faith on them.Then Masako and Madoka came back in.

"Anything new Hara-san?",Naru asked.The medium shook her head.

Suddenly Ayako came running in looking worried.

"Takigawa-san passed out all of a sudden!",She yelled out.Everyone gasped and they all ran outside to find Takigawa laying on the ground motionless.Mai and Ayako ran to his side.

"What happened!?",Mai asked worriedly.

"I don't know he told me he was feeling a bit dizzy then he passed out just like that!...please don't tell me he's in a coma..",She said almost close to tears.And then they heard the bell rang.

"Madoka call the ambulance please and Ayako help me carry Takigawa back to the base",Naru demanded.Ayako nodded and Naru and her picked him up and they all went back to the base with Madoka calling on her cellphone.

---

Minutes later the ambulance came to pick up Takigawa.Many students looked out the window completely ignoring the lesson and gasped.

"Another one of them fell into a coma?",One girl whispered to the other girl besides her.

"Yeah..how sad..this school might turn into an all girl's school if this keeps up.."

Ayako buried her face in her hand's and cried endlessly.Mai tried to comfort her and everyone else looked at Takigawa going into the ambulance.Then the ambulance left the school immediately.

"Ayako you and him were at the tree right?",Naru asked.Ayako nodded not lifting her face.

"Hmm...everyone let's go to the tree and investigate there",Naru demanded.

* * *

And done.Hope you enjoyed.Reviews please!!Thanks! 


	8. Chapter 8

Well update's on this story might be fast because I'll be trying to finish this story before school starts.Well anyways Naru is the last one so I know you all know he's the next victim.Enjoy!

Disclaimer-I don't own Ghost hunt or any of its characters

No flames please I'm a sensitive person.AND flames will be used to burn the one person I hate the most..and no its not Masako.

* * *

Chapter 8

Everybody ran to the tree as fast as they could.Once they reached the huge tree they all looked up at it.Masako's eyes widened.She could see the form of a spirit,but from that high up in the tree she was having a hard time seeing it(Ok don't ask me about Masako's eyes sight even I don't know).Naru looked at her.

"Hara-san do you sense anything?",He asked.Masako nodded her head and could now sense the spirits strong hatred flowing around it.

"Naru does this mean?",Mai said

"Yes...so it's this tree that's been-"

_Boy's and men who interfere shall die_

Naru all of a sudden fell to the ground and didn't complete his sentence.The girl's gasped.

"Naru!!!!!"Mai yelled so loud causing the attention of many student's from nearby classrooms.

---

Mai was uncontrollably crying in Ayako's chest and Madoka and Masako were both trying to comfort her.The ambulance came rushing to the school.The ambulance that had Takigawa in it barely reached the hospital when Naru passed out.

Eventually the ambulance came and took Naru away leaving only the girls to take care of the case.Everyone looked at Madoka.

"I didn't even get to share the info I have gathered from the students...",She said.At this time Mai had stopped crying a bit and let go of Ayako.

"Tell us what you got then",Ayako said.Madoka took out a small notebook and looked it over before handing it to Ayako.Mai and Masako gathered around Ayako to read it.

"So then all the male student's who fell into a coma all had some kind of contact with the big tree at the senior area?",Ayako said.Madoka nodded.Ayako dropped the notebook down to the ground fiercely and yelled

"THAT DAMN TREE IS THE CAUSE OF ALL THIS!!"Masako raised her hand and covered her mouth with a piece of her kimono's sleeve.

"No you idiot it's not the trees fault",She said.

"It's the spirit that resides in it",Mai finished.

"What else did you sense when you were at the tree Masako?",Madoka asked.

"I sense...hatred",She replied.Everyone stayed silent for awhile.Hatred?What does hatred have to do with all the boy's going into coma's just from one contact on the tree?

"Anymore information?",Ayako asked.Madoka nodded and took her notebook from Ayako.

"I didn't write some of this down since I have a good memory to be able to remember some of this.A few months ago,two months to be exact,a girl named Ayane Miyuma in her junior year with different eye colors,the left one being blue and the right one being brown,long messy black hair and a height of around 4'9 making her a bit short for her age,was constantly teased alot in school because of her appearance.She was an orphan and lived all by herself at an apartment",Mai twinged on that one.She knows how it feels to be orphaned.

Madoka continued"She was constantly teased and bullied in school by the boy's.The girls did no such to her before her death"She stopped to take a break from talking.Mai was spaced out in her thoughts.

"Madoka-san...how exactly did she die?",She asked.Madoka's eye balls went up and then back down.(She was thinking)

"Suicide.She was found dead on the floor with a rope wrapped around her neck and many bad injuries.I don't know where she got the injuries though I'm guessing she tried to hang herself",Madoka said.Mai all of a sudden fell and passed out.

_"Huh ..where am I?",She asked herself.She looked around to see she was outside of the school in front of the gates.She saw a few gangster looking boys crowding around one student.That student looked familiar.She had long messy black hair with..different eye colors?Mai's eyes widened._

_This was Ayane Miyuma.Short girl with long black messy hair and different eye colors.This had to be her!_

_"Hahahaha look at you!You have blue eyes and brown eyes!Talk about ugly eye color!",One of the boys said to her.Then another boy,who Mai presumed to be the leader of the gang,went up front and faced Ayane._

_"Ayane Miyuma huh?Such a pretty name for an ugly girl!",He pulled on her black hair really hard making her screech in pain.Tear's fell down her blue and brown eyes.All the guys laughed at this sight._

_"Hahaha not to mention a crybaby!",One of them said.The leader of the gang punched her in the face making her screech in pain even more.Another one of them sent a low kick to her stomach.Blood came out of her mouth instantly.They all laughed again.They all kept sending punches and kicks to her like no end.One of them scratched her face with their sharp nails.Mai covered her mouth in shock._

_"AAHHHH!!!please stop!I-I can't take it anymore!please!I-i'm b-begging you!",She said while crying.They just laughed and gave one last blow on the ribs and left her laying there in pain._

_"Why...why me...WHY ME!!??",She yelled.Then all of a sudden all of the guys that beat her up fell to the ground immediately.Ayane struggled to get up,but she managed and walked to her apartment.Mai followed her to her apartment._

_In the apartment she turned on the T.v and went into her closet.Mai looked at the T.V.There was nothing there to enjoy watching.Then Ayane came out with a rope and a ladder.Mai's eyes widened and her heart started beating faster.Ayane climbed up the ladder and started to wrap the rope around her neck and around a light bulb._

_"No!Ayane please don't!!!",But it was to late.Then the whole world became black so Mai couldn't see anything.Afterawhile the blackness disappeared and all she could see were the police around the apartment.Then her dream's shifted to a different place._

_"What is their status doctor?",One of the doctor's asked.The doctor shook his head._

_"All the boy's that were at the front of the Raiyokuri high school gates are dead"_

Mai's eyes shot open immediately and scared all the girls in the room.She sat back up and looked around to find that they were back in the base.

"Are you ok Mai-san?",Madoka asked.Mai nodded and looked down sadly.

"A dream..about Ayane Miyuma-san...",She said simply.All the girls looked at her.

"Well..what happened?",Ayako asked.Mai felt on the bringe of tears.

"She was beaten up by many gangster boys and badly injured.And whe she got home she...she..",Mai burst into tears.

"She hung herself!She was suffering so much at school!I wish we were there to help her!",She yelled out.Ayako hugged her.

"It's ok Mai we'll find a way to make her rest in peace and save the guys",Ayako said.Mai cried and cried some more making her eyes turn red.

Afterawhile she stopped crying and now her face became a confident face.

"Everyone let's go to the tree"

* * *

Ok me done!wow...ok Ayane's past is so sad.lol well you read it now all you gotta do is review it!Thanks and bye!


	9. Chapter 9

Alrighty here is chapter 9 of spirits hatred!Enjoy!

Disclaimer-I don't own Ghost hunt or any of its characters

No flames please I'm a sensitive person.AND flames will be used to burn the one person I hate the most..and no its not Masako.

* * *

Chapter 9

All the girl's ran to the tree as fast as their legs could.The bell had rung signaling the end of the school day.Many students rushed out their classrooms happily and ran to their buses,cars,lockers,etc.Once at the tree all the SPR girls stopped and looked up.

"Ayane Miyuma please show yourself!",Mai demanded.Masako could see the form of a girl sitting on the highest branch of the tree,but she still can't see her clearly because she was to high up.

Then Masako all of a sudden fell to the ground on her knee's.

"Masako are you alright!?",Ayako asked running to her side.Masako got back up and looked at everyone with a face of hatred.

"What do you want?",Masako,or rather,Ayane asked.

Masako had been posessed.

"Ayane..is that you?",Mai asked staring at the pale girl.

"Yeah it's me so what?what do you want?",Ayane asked rudely.Mai ran to the medium/spirit and hugged her tightly.

"Please Ayane you have to stop this!It's not worth it!Not every guy is at fault for your suffering!",Mai exclaimed,tear's now falling from her chocolate brown eyes.Ayane twitched and became angry so she pushed Mai off of Masako's body.Mai fell to the ground with a thud.

"Shut up!What do you know!?I've been suffering in this damn school since I started!!I HATE ALL MALES!!",She yelled.

Madoka put both of her hand's together"Please this isn't right!Our friend's..their in danger..and none of them did anything to you!",Madoka exclaimed.Ayane ran to Madoka and slapped her across the face.

"I said SHUT UP!!!!",Ayane yelled.Madoka held on to her bruised cheek that Masako's hand slapped.Ayane seemed tough.

Mai got up from the ground shakily and tried her best to stand up.

"Ayane...",Before Mai could say anything else,Ayane pushed her down to the ground and started kicking her.

"Leave me alone!!Leave me alone!!...",Ayane said now crying.Ayako tried to run to Mai's side but was pushed back roughly into Madoka by Ayane.Again Mai tried to stand up with all her might despite the pain on the side of her stomach.Ayane was about to launch another kick but was pulled back down backwards by Ayako.Ayako held her down and so did Madoka.As Masako's body struggled to get free Mai walked over to her slowly and bent down.

"I know how it feel's to be an orphan Ayane",Mai said softly.Ayane's eyes widened and now she started to try harder to become free,but Ayako and Madoka held her down with all their strength they could muster.

"I lost my father when I was still young and then I lost my mother when I was in junior high.I..I know how it feel's to be lonely.To be alone with no family.To come home with noone to greet you welcome home.I also went through hardships at school Ayane..so..I know how you feel",Mai said almost close to tear's.Ayane now stopped struggling and looked at her with a confused look.

"So..you were also bullied and teased in school?",Ayane asked.

"Something like that...",Mai said.Ayane now looked sad and Ayako and Madoka let her go cautiously.

---

"Doctor their heart beating rates is starting to go down.All of the male's in a coma",A female nurse said to a male doctor.

"Oh no this isn't good!",The doctor exclaimed.

---

Mai was now hugging a crying Masako,or Ayane,and trying to comfort her.

"It's ok...you don't deserve this...please rest in peace now God and your family is waiting for you in heaven",Mai said and let go of her and smiled at the weeping pale medium.Ayane smiled back.

"I am sorry for hurting you and putting your friend's in a coma...",She apologized and bowed.Ayako,Mai and Madoka all smiled.

"It's alright Ayane.It's not your fault",Madoka said.Ayane smiled wider.

"I will release all the boy's I have put into a coma",Ayane said.

"Wait before you leave I have another question",Mai said.Ayane looked at her.

"How..are you able to put them into a coma?",Mai asked.

"Well..when I was alive I had a strange power.I was able to go into one's mind and read it or destroy it.But since I'm dead I can't do that and before I died I cursed the tree using a human like doll called hitogata's before my death hoping for any boy's to come near it",Ayane said.

"But why did you come here to this tree?Most spirits would stay at the place where their death occured",Madoka said.Ayane sighed.

"I held a grudge against this school",She said simply.Everyone nodded.Mai hugged her again.

"Well..rest in peace Ayane..we'll take care of the rest..oh and by the way's where is the hitogata?",Mai said.Ayane pointed to the ground where the tree is located and closed Masako's eyes and then Masako opened them back up.She looked around and saw Mai and the rest standing in front of her.

"What..happened?",Masako fell to the ground and passed out.Ayako caught her before she reached the ground.

"Were gonna need to dig it up and burn the hitogata",Madoka said.

---

John slowly opened his eye's and looked around dizzily.The nurse was right next to him checking on him.Her eyes widened.

"Y-your awake!",She said and then the door's burst open.

"Nurse Ami all the patients in a coma are awake!this is a miracle!",The nurse in the doorway said happily.The nursed named Ami smiled happily and looked at the half-asleep looking blonde.

"Sir you and the other patients are very lucky",She said while smiling at him and turning off the life support machine.

---

Flames burned the hitogata that Ayane made and everyone sighed.Ayako came back with a bucket of water and splashed the whole flames.The flame was gone in an instant.

"I wonder if the guy's are all alright?",Mai said.It had been a few day's since they helped the spirit Ayane and yet there still hasn't been no new's from the hospital.Everyone went back into the base and sat on their sleeping bags.

Then Madoka came in jumping for joy.

"Everyone!good news!the principal has told me all of the patients that were in a coma are awake and ok!including our friends!",All the girls eyes widened and they screamed.

"Yes my Takigawa is alive!!Thank you god thank you!!",Ayako said out loud.The rest of the girl's laughed.

"Come on everyone let's go see them!",Masako said and her,Mai and Ayako stood up.Mai ran to the entrance not caring to wait for the girl's.The girl's were trying to catch up with her.

"Naru!your ok!I'm so glad!!",Mai thought and continued running happily.

* * *

Uh yeah the stories a bit messed up(sweatdrops)that's kinda why I didn't want to continue with it.This case is almost similar to the Kasai's school one.Man I really suck at Ghost hunt stories!!!(punches self)Well hope you enjoyed...reviews please


	10. Chapter 10

well this chapter is the last chapter.I know boohoo!but there will be a surprise(winks)but it won't be in this chapter.So enjoy the last chapter of Spirit's Hatred!

Disclaimer-I don't own Ghost hunt or any of its characters

No flames please I'm a sensitive person.AND flames will be used to burn the one person I hate the most..and no its not Masako.

* * *

Chapter 10

"Ugh can you go any slower!!???",Mai yelled at the bus driver.Her and the rest decided to take a bus to the stop closest to the hospital.They all sat in the middle of the bus.Madoka and Ayako being on the left side and Masako and Mai being on the right.The bus driver twitched and the bus went a little faster.

"Mame I am only allowed to drive as fast as the sign's on the road say.Now sit down please!",He yelled at her.Masako put her head on her hand's and shook her head.How embarassing was it to have many people in the bus staring at your friend and giving you glares saying"control that idiot girl".

"Baka!sit down and wait 'till were there!",Masako exclaimed and pulled the back of Mai's shirt and dragged her back down to her seat.Mai fumed.She was really excited to see Naru!Who wouldn't want to wait?Masako felt the same way but she was trying to be patient and the same goes for Ayako and Madoka.The bus came to a hault on the second stop and this stop is where they would be getting down.Mai immediately got up from her seat and ran out the bus before any of the other passengers could get out.

Mai ran and ran as fast as she could to the hospital.Masako,Ayako and Madoka were trying their best to keep up with the fast girl.

Once she reached the hospital she went up to the counter and said"Shibuya Kazuya!where!?".The person behind the counter jumped.

"Um room 120 on the second floor mame...",She said.Mai thanked her and ran to the nearest elevator.The rest of the girl's sighed and went up to the counter.

"I'm here to see Houshou Takigawa",Ayako said.Masako didn't need to ask where John's room was because she already knew.So,all she did was say that she was going to John Brown's room.

"Houshou Takigawa let's see",She looks at her computer and types down his name.

"His room is 124 on the second floor",She said and Ayako nodded and left without a word.Next was Madoka.

"Koujo Lin please",She asked politely.The person behind the counter started typing his name on the computer.

"Hmm..his room is in room 114.It's just down the hall to your right",She said.Madoka bowed and said thank you and left for his room.

---

"Naru..are you ok?",Mai asked softly at the boss laying on the bed wearing hospital clothes.He nodded still reading his book.Where he got the book noone will ever know.Mai sighed.She was the only person to go visit Naru and this was his reaction?Reading a book?Sometimes she felt like punching the guy,but she knew she would be beaten.

"Mai..can I ask..why did you come visit me?",He asked rather politely.Mai jumped and blushed.

"Ah...ano..well...I guess it's because I...",She couldn't say it she just couldn't.

"I love you",Naru said.Mai turned super tomato red.Oh my god he just said he loves her!It's a miracle!Mai couldn't help but pass out.Naru sighed.He got off his bed and kneeled down to the unconsious brunette.He lifted her head up with one hand and kissed her on her head.

"It look's like someone is going to be my girlfriend",He said with a smirk.

---

John was looking out his window watching the bird's fly around the tree and the cloud's move by in the sky.He heard a knock on his door and looked over to it.He was guessing it was one of the nurses that were coming to check on him.

"Come in",He said softly.The door opened to reveal the medium standing and looking at him.John wasn't surprised.Masako was supposed to stay with him at the hospital until the case was solved.

"Konichiwa Hara-san..I wonder how is the case going..",John said.Masako giggled and went closer to his bed and sat on a chair near his bed.

"The case is already done",She said and John's eye's widened.He turned his head quickly to Masako and found his face close to hers.He blushed a little bit and turned away.

"It..it's done?...",He sadly said.He was sad that he wasn't able to help them.Masako nodded her head.

"Yes..it was due to a hitogata a student made and buried it under a tree.And don't worry your not the only one who hasn't been able to help",She said almost as if she had read John's mind.John nodded.

"So where's Matsuzaki-san and Mai-san?",He asked.

"Mai-san is in Naru's room and Matsuzaki-san is in her boyfriends room of course.Oh and Madoka-san came to see Lin-san",John nodded again.

"Then..why are you here visiting me instead of Naru?",The blonde asked.Masako blushed and shrugged.

"I...I don't know I guess I just felt like it",She lied.John said"ah"and didn't say no more.Masako frowned.

_"Clueless as alway's...yet I like him anyways"_,She thought and smiled.

---

Ayako opened the door to Takigawa's room and there he was sleeping and snoring at the same time.Ayako laughed.

"Takigawa-kun...",She said and went closer to his bed.His face was facing the direction of where Ayako is and it was near the edge of the bed.Ayako smirked and kneeled down and put her face on the edge of his bed facing Takigawa's face.

Takigawa eye's opened slowly and slowly.He felt hot breath on his face and opened his eye's fully.Hey it's Ayako.Wait..

"Ayako!!!!",He jolted up and looked at the laughing Ayako.Ayako immediately pulled him into a hug.

"I was so worried about you baby!!",She said hugging him even more tight.Takigawa smiled softly and hugged her back.Then he pulled her apart from him.They both stared into eachothers eye's as their faces got closer and closer.

And then their lips locked.Oh how it felt so good for Takigawa to kiss his girlfriend again.It felt like it's been a long time since he has kissed her.He asked for entrance in her mouth and she gladly allowed and so the kiss deepened.

---

"Lin-san..",Madoka said sofly behind the door of Lin's room and opened it slowly.She found Lin laying on his bed just plain looking at the ceiling.Lin turned his head to look at who came in and blushed.

"Lin-san...I'm glad your ok..it's been awhile...",Madoka said.Lin nodded.They haven't seen eachother for awhile and they both missed eachother,although Lin won't admit.Madoka smiled at him and ran to him and hugged him.Lin was surprised.

"I really missed you!!",She said sadly.Lin softened.

"So did I...but what happened to the case?",He asked.

"Well it was all caused by the tree.A spirit resided in it but she wasn't the one putting all those student's in a coma.It was a hitogata she made and buried under the tree.But we were able to burn it and she is now resting and happy in heaven",She said letting go of Lin.Lin nodded.He knew it all along.

"Madoka..."

"Hmm?..."

"I've kept these feelings for awhile and I guess nows the time to confess what I've been hiding",Lin said.Madoka raised an eyebrow.

"I loved you since the day I first saw your pretty face",Madoka blushed brightly and smiled widely.She hugged him again.

"I love you to Lin-san!!Since the day I saw your handsome face!!",She said joyfully and winked at him.Lin blushed.

This is the beginning of a new relationship.

---

All the girl's returned to eachother all blushing at the waiting room.

"Mai your blushing!what happened between you and Naru huh??",Ayako teased.Mai blushed brighter.

"Same question I wanted to ask you Ayako!what happened between you and bou-san??",Mai teased back and Ayako blushed.

"And why are you blushing Madoka-san?",Masako asked calmly.

"Don't think I haven't noticed that you were blushing to Hara-san!",Madoka said and Masako blushed.

"OK!let's all tell eachother of what happened in the rooms!",Mai said.All the girl's nodded.

"So let's start off with you Matsuzaki-san"

A few minutes later they all finished telling their stories.Masako's own must've been the saddest one though.

"Aww don't be down Hara-san!I'm sure John will find out someday!Just give him some time!",Madoka said trying to comfort her.Masako buried her head in her hand's.

"Either way I can't be with him even if he does return the feelings..",She said sadly.All the girl's started to sadened up.

"Masako...",Mai said.Masako was about to cry.Yes she **USED** to have feeling's for Naru but she know's Naru likes Mai and so she gave up and let him go.But her feelings for John were much more complicated.Mai's face became that of a confident one.

"Masako if he really loves you he would quit being a priest for awhile just for you!Please Masako cheer up..everything will work out just fine..",Mai said.Masako lifted her face up and smiled weakly.

"Yeah I guess so",Mai smiled.

"So where are you and Naru planning on going for your first date?",Ayako asked.Mai shrugged.

"I bet you our first date is work",Mai laughed and the rest of the girl's laughed along.

"That is very Naru like",Madoka said.

Then all became silent.

"Um..has anyone visited Yasuhara-san?",Mai asked.All the girl's shook their heads and gasped.Then all of them ran to the counter.

"Osamu Yasuhara where is his room!?",They all asked at the same time scaring the lady behind the counter.

"Um...room 134",She said and they all went to his room.

---

"I wonder how the case is-"Yasuhara was cut off when his doors burst open and a happy Mai ran to him and hugged him.

"Taniyama-san?",He looked at the rest of the girl's at his doorway.

"Matsuzaki-san?Hara-san?and Madoka-san?",He said now confused.Mai laughed.

"Your so silly Yasuhara-san!",She said hugging him tighter.Then the rest of the girl's laughed.Yasuhara still looked a bit confused but shrugged it off and laughed with everyone else.

END

* * *

Ok I'm done!And yes people I am very aware of the fact that John is a priest.But I love him so much!I don't want him to be a lonely guy for the rest of his life!Screw it just because he's a damn priest!And Yasuhara...oh god Yasuhara please find a girl!(cries).Anyway's hope you enjoyed the last chapter!There will also be an epilogue so look forward to it! 

**IMPORTANT!!!**

I want to ask any of you if I should make a LinxMadoka only story,JohnxMasako only story,YasuharaxWhoever(GIRL PLEASE!I DON'T DO YAOI!) only story,and AyakoxTakigawa only story.I'm tired of all the NaruxMai stories that are here!Not like I have anything against them it's just I want other couple's to!

So which couple do you want me to start off with?Because I'm going to try to make a story for all the couple's I listed above.**PLEASE TELL ME ON YOUR REVIEW'S ON WHICH COUPLE DO YOU WANT ME TO MAKE A STORY WITH FIRST!AND IF YOU CAN DECIDE A GIRL FOR YASUHARA!A GIRL!NOT A GUY!A GIRL!**Thank you all and I hope you enjoyed my story!


	11. Epilogue

Woo!here is the epilogue!Well..um enjoy!This story will have a wedding in it but it will be done in the traditional Japanese way.**I DON'T KNOW MUCH ABOUT THE WAY JAPANESE HAVE THEIR WEDDING'S SO PLEASE DON'T GET ANGRY AT ME IF I MADE A MISTAKE!**

Disclaimer-I don't own Ghost hunt or any of its characters

No flames please I'm a sensitive person.AND flames will be used to burn the one person I hate the most..and no its not Masako.

And again if you wish to choose a couple for a story for a ghost hunt romance story don't bother asking me.I've got suggestions on LinxMadoka,JohnxMasako,YasuharaxMai,YasuharaxKasai,LinxMai and even the ever popular NaruxMai.But don't put your hopes high up because I might not be able to do all of the couples a story of their own but I will try.School will be starting next week and I'll be pretty busy with homework and stuffs.

* * *

Epilogue

"Ne Naru ai(love) shouldn't you be getting prepared for the wedding party?",Mai asked her boyfriend Naru.Naru didn't answer and continued reading on a file.Mai put her hand's on her hip's and frowned.

"Naru love!",She yelled and Naru became annoyed so he put the file down and looked at his girlfriend's eyes.

"Yes Mai love?",He said.Now Naru has a nickname for Mai and it is"Mai love"although sometime's it gets confused for"My love".Mai smiled.She loves the nickname Naru gave her.

"Please get prepared for their wedding party Naru love",She said.Mai was already prepared for the wedding.She was wearing a red kimono with many pink flower's surrounding it(I saw this one picture of a Japanese wedding party and I noticed everyone was wearing black.But I thought to myself"what the hell?come on they can't all be wearing black!"So I decided to just make the ghost hunt girls wear different colored kimono's).Naru couldn't help but stare at the beautiful girl in front of him.

_"I am very fortunate to have such a beautiful girl for a girlfriend"_,He thought to himself while still staring at the long haired brunette in front of him.Naru stood up from his desk and walked to his girlfriend,Mai.He stopped right in front of Mai and took a bit of her hair and smelled it.Oh how it had a wonderful smell of strawberries.

"You must be the most beatiful girl I've ever seen in my life Mai love",He said and let go of Mai's hair to drop back down.Mai giggled and hugged him.

"And you must be the most handsome boy I've ever seen in my life Naru love",She said and let go of him and stared straight at his pure blue eyes.How she loved to stare at those blue eyes.Naru smirked and he drew his face closer to Mai,but Mai stopped him by putting a finger on his lip.

"Nuh uh first put on your tuxedo",Mai said while smirking.Naru frowned but he couldn't help but listen to her.He sighed"Fine Mai love"and grabbed his tuxedo from the clothes hanger and went into the bathroom.

Soon he was done changing into it and Mai giggled.Aww he looked so handsome in a tuxedo!Mai stood in front of him really close and put her hands on his cheeks.

"Now you may kiss me",She said and Naru smiled.Then they pulled into a deep kiss.

Then the kiss ended

"Naru love let's go to Ayako and Takigawa's wedding party",She said and he nodded as they both walked out the office holding hand's.

---

On the way out they find Madoka and Lin smooching near the entrance of the building.Madoka is wearing a black kimono with red roses all over and just like Naru,Lin is wearing a tuxedo.Mai laughed.

"Get a room you two!",She joked and Madoka and Lin broke away blushing.

"What's so bad about kissing?Aren't you used to it since you kiss Naru practically everyday?",Madoka joked and Mai and Naru blushed.Lin laughed softly.

"Ok enough talking let's get into Lin's car and go",Naru demanded like usual and they all walked out to the parking lot and into his car.Lin sat in the driver's seat(of course)and Madoka sat next to him in the passenger seat.Behind them,Naru and Mai sat together with their belt's on.Lin started the car and they all left the SPR building to go to the hotel where Ayako had told them where the party will be held.

---

In the hotel Ayako and Takigawa were looking out of their hotel room balcony at the sunset holding hand's.Ayako wore a white dress and Takigawa wore a tuxedo.They've decided to rent a room at the hotel for a few day's until the party ended.Ayako leaned over to Takigawa and put her head on his shoulder.

"It's to bad we couldn't invite them to our wedding Takigawa-kun",Ayako said sadly.Takigawa wrapped one arm around her shoulder.

"Well at least their coming to our wedding party so don't be sad Aya-chan",Takigawa said while continuing to look out into the sunset.Then Takigawa let her go and faced her.

"Come on let's go down to the party now"He said.

---

Lin,Naru,Mai and Madoka have arrived at the hotel and are now walking into the entrance.They looked around at the huge hotel and found the wedding ballroom where Ayako and Takigawa's party took place.Naru opened the huge doors.

Inside their were many people whom some of them know of.The room was decorated in banner's saying"Congratulation's Ayako and Houshou"and many balloons that also had the same word's the banner's had.The table's were all round wrapped in black table clothes and white napkins with silver forks,spoons and knives along with white plates in front of the red comfortable chair's.

"Excuse me",A man who seems to work for the hotel said.Naru and the rest turned around to face him.

"Are you here for Ayako Takigawa-sama and Houshou Takigawa-sama's wedding party?",He asked."Yes",They all said.

"I will assign you four to an available table",He said and they all nodded and followed him to a table with five seat's.

"This will be your table for the remainder of the party",The man said and went back to the entrance into the ballroom.Mai ran to the huge window to the side of their table and looked outside.There,she could see a other table's outside having umbrella's covering them and a fountain in the middle with a giant waterfall behind them all.She awed.

"Wow this is such a beautiful hotel!",She complimented and looked up into the now dark night sky.Naru motioned her to return to her seat and Mai did so.Then Yasuhara,who was also wearing a tuxedo, came filling in the last seat on the table.

"Good evening Taniyama-san,Mori-san,Lin-san,Shibuya-san",Yasuhara said and they all greeted him the same way.

"Ah Hara-san and Brown-san aren't here yet?late as alway's right?",Yasuhara said while smiling and they all nodded.

"Look's like their going to have to sit at another table",Lin said.And just as Lin predicted,John and Masako came in the ballroom walking to a different table on the other side of the room.Masako was wearing a kimono,which wasn't surprising since she's always wearing a kimono.Her kimono is a dark blue kimono with many different colored flowers on it(Yes I know they all have flowers on their kimono's but I can't think of anything but flowers sue me)and just like every other guy,John was wearing a tuxedo.

Mai stood up and waved at them hoping to get their attention.And indeed it worked.John looked over to the other side and saw Mai waving at him and Masako.John tapped Masako's shoulder.

"Hara-san Mai-san is waving at us",He said and Masako turned around to find Mai waving the sleeve of her kimono that hid her hand.Masako smiled and waved back along with John and they both sat at the table they were assigned to and that wasn't very occupied.

"Ladies and gentlemen thank you very much for coming over to Ayako and Houshou Takigawa wedding party.Now before we start on the party I would like to have my son come up here and call up the name's of those whom he wishes to come up here and talk about the newly wedded couple",Takigawa's father said.All of the SPR gang were surprised to see Takigawa's father up on the stage.If only his father was a bit younger than maybe they could tell whether Takigawa looked anything like him.Takigawa took the microphone and said

"Thank you everyone for coming here today!Before we start I would like to introduce to you my very close friends and my band members right there behind me",Everybody started clapping and Takigawa's band members came into view.They all bowed.

"And next my close friends starting with my favorite blonde friend Brown John!who is sitting with the famous Hara Masako!",Takigawa said and everybody turned to them while clapping.John sweatdropped and smiled a bit being the shy guy he is and Masako smiled without any problems.

"And next I would like to introduce to you the rest of my friend's all in one table.Kazuya Shibuya!the boy with black hair sitting next to the girl with long brunette hair!and Madoka Mori sitting next to the tall man with bang's almost covering his eyes!And the tall man is Koujo Lin!And the young man next to him is Yasuhara Osamu!and last but not least Taniyama Mai!",Everybody was facing the five and clapping at the same time while Madoka,Yasuhara and Mai smiled at the crowd staring at them.

---

About thirty minutes has passed and some of Takigawa's friends and family members already did their speech.Takigawa had one more person in mind to call up to the stage.

"And now I would like to call up another one of my close friends.Mai Taniyama",He said and Mai jumped on her seat and now shook of nervousness.She never actually talked in front of many people in her whole life and she wish that it would stay like that.But it seems that was ruined.She sighed and got up her seat and got a comforting smile from Naru that looked like a "good luck"kind.She nervously walked up to the stage and took the microphone from Takigawa.

"Um...",She stuttered looking at the many guests in front of her.She gulped and tried to raise her confidence.

"Um I am glad to be here right now at such a nice time of the season..",She said.For most Japanese spring or fall were the best season's to have a wedding and a wedding party.And of the season for them is now spring.The SPR gang sweatdropped.Is that all Mai could say?Mai gulped again and she raised up her confidence.

"And..I would like to say a few things about my good friends,Ayako-san and Takigawa-san.Ayako is a very kind person,although sometimes her temper can get the better of her",The room started to burst out into laughter.Ayako blushed of embarassment but shrugged it off"And Takigawa was alway's there for me when I needed help the most.Ayako and Takigawa liked to fight and argue alot back then but I guess that's normal for people who liked eachother",At this point Ayako and Takigawa blushed again.Mai smiled.

"They are very good friends and I wouldn't trade them for anything!Takigawa is like the big brother I've alway's wanted and Ayako is like the big sister I've always wanted!They certaintly are very cool people!",Mai looks at them"And I couldn't ask for anything better.Thank you Ayako and Takigawa for inviting me to your lovely party",Mai finished and Ayako looked like she was going to cry.Takigawa couldn't wipe that big smile off his face.Mai smiled at them.

Then clapping can be heard by everybody.

"Very good job Mai-san!",John yelled out while clapping.

"Yes very wonderful!",Madoka yelled out also.Naru gave her the thumbs up when Mai looked at his side.And then many different comments starting going around the room.

"Good job!"

"Wonderful speech!"

"Such a kind girl!"

"Awesome!"

Now Mai couldn't wipe the smile off her face.

"Thank you everybody!thank you very much!",Mai said and bowed and walked back to the table.Takigawa took back the microphone.

"Well thank you all for your cooperation.So for the remainder of the party please do whatever you may and enjoy tonight's party",With that everybody started going over to the food section and others started talking with other people.Other's were taking pictures of Ayako and Takigawa together and sometimes with them eating cake together.Takigawa's father went up to the five at the table,who were currently eating,and asked

"May I please take pictures of you all with my son and my daughter-in-law?",Takigawa's father asked politely and they all nodded.Then he went over to John and Masako's table to ask them the same question.When everybody was done taking pictures of Ayako and Takigawa,Takigawa's father decided to take pictures of Takigawa,Ayako and each of his friends.First picture was with Yasuhara.Ayako stood to the left of him and Takigawa stood to the right making him in the middle.Yasuhara smiled showing his clean,white and straight teeth at the camera while Takigawa crossed his arms and smiled.Ayako wrapped one arm around Yasuhara and left one eye open and smiled.

_click snap_(sound of taking pictures)

Next picture is with Naru.Ayako did the same posture and Takigawa put his hands in his pockets.Naru stood there not smiling or making any posture.

_click snap_

Next picture is with John.Takigawa wrapped one arm around John and made the peace sign.Ayako put her hand's on her hips and smiled.John made a small smile showing a bit of his teeth and he put his arms behind his back.

_click snap_

Next picture is with Madoka.Madoka put her left hand on her waist and made her right hand do a peace sign and smiled.Ayako crossed her arms and Takigawa put his hands in his pocket again.

_click snap_

Next picture is with Lin.They had decided to put Lin in the back seeing as how he is taller than both Ayako and Takigawa.Takigawa wrapped one arm around Ayako's waist and Ayako did the same,except on Takigawa's back.Lin stood behind not caring to smile.

_click snap_

Next picture is with Masako.Both Ayako and Takigawa stood at each side of her.They couldn't think of anymore postures.Masako smiled but didn't showed her teeth and she just stood there.

_click snap_

Next and last but not least is Mai.Ayako and Takigawa had a special one for her.Ayako hugged Mai sideways putting her arms on waist and Takigawa wrapped one arm around Mai's neck and did the noogie.Mai smiled with one eye closed.

_click snap_

"_I love moments like these.I hope I get to stay with my friends..no...my family forever"_,Mai thought to herself.

"John,Masako,Naru,Lin,Madoka,Yasuhara come here please!",Ayako yelled out to them all.They all went up to the stage.

"Group picture!",Mai yelled out and Takigawa's father laughed and a few other people took out their camera's and went closer to the stage to take pictures.

_click snap  
_

* * *

Gah bad ending.Oh well.So how was it?Reviews please!And I hope you enjoyed my story of spirits hatred and the epilogue!..and I hope I got everybody...Bye everybody! 


End file.
